Phantasma
Phantasma is another dimension where most of the story of Sora no Kiseki The 3rd takes place. Those who are sent there confronted by their past special kinds of "Doors" known as 'Star Doors', 'Moon Doors', 'Sun Doors', etc. Phantasma is divided into ten different areas. Since the Arca of Recluse (The Cube of Recluse) uses Kevin's memories, Phantasma will create 'copies' of several places and people he has visited and met. Kevin and Reise will find several glowing cubes that permit them to summon the heroes and characters met in Sora no Kiseki SC. Their presence is requested in order to pass the trials prepared for the two knights. The Garden of Recluse This is the first place the group enters in Phantasma. It appears like a kind of temple floating among the stars in space. A library along with "shops" and "warp points" can be found here. When a glowing cube is found, the group takes it back to the Garden of Recluse to summon a hero who will assist them. When they arrive, the heroes are made aware of recent events and their mission by a mysterious voice. Jade Corridor This area appears as a maze of jade, with a transparent floor. It is here where the Doors are introduced. Various monsters must be fought and the glowing cubes discovered, allowing a Door to unlock that will lead them to the next area. The cubes for Tita Russell and Julia Schwarz are found in this area. At the end of the corridor, Kevin and Riese meet the mysterious Schwazritter who provokes Kevin. Grancel City This area is a copy of Grancel City and Grancel Castle. The party must visit the Erebonian embasy, the ship harbor and finally the arena in order to unlock the castle's gate. They reach the copy of the Sealed Area where the confront the Lord of Phantasma who summons a powerful monster. Defeating this creature, they obtain two new cubes. Joshua's item is found in the arena, Muller Vander's in the embassy and Josette's in a copy of the airship, the Mountain Lion. Klose and Sig are gained towards the end. Golden Road and Silver Road This area is divided into two different roads, both leading to the same place. The party separates into two groups guided by Kevin and the other by Riese. Kevin's group encounters a copy of Riese while Riese's group encounters a copy of Kevin. It is revealed that Schwarzritter placed the copies here. The group eventually reaches the library back in the Garden of Recluse and decides to rest there, allowing Kevin to lead the mission. Joshua attempts to cheer up Kevin after confronting Schwarzritter. The party gains the cubes for Olivier and Zane during their journey on the roads. Le Locle Canyon This appears like the Bracer's main training grounds, before being assaulted by monsters. The group must travel aroun the Balstar Channel, but this copy has replaced the water here with lava. They then explore the Saint Croix Forest where Gilbert is held captive by monsters. He is rescued by the group and leaves. The party then reaches the Bracer fortress and are challenged by copies. The group returns to the canyon but find it is now suspended in space. They are assaulted by giant demons and held captive within a force field. Riese arrives and tries to defeat the monsters and watches as Kevin unleashes a power that breaks the force field and defeats the enemies. The Lord of Phantasma appears and mentions Kevin's guilt bidding the group farewell. The group is given a cube that summons Estelle. Joshua activates it and Estelle appears. Because of his power, Kevin decides to leave the group at this time. Maze of Light and Darkness Riese, Estelle and the rest of the companions go on to explore the two mazes of Light and Shadow. In the first, they find Richard's cube and in the second, Renne's cube. Defeating the guardian of the two labyrinths allows the party to access the final cube which summons a blue haired woman who was the voice guiding the heroes through their trials in Phantasma. Kevin, who apologies for making everyone worry and listens to the girl who informs them that they are almost finished but that in order to leave this realm, they must first break several seals that are kept by powerful guardians - the duplicates of some of the most important people they had met in Liberl. The Grancel Monuments This area is in fact the copy of the road linking the city to the pass checkpoint, the Erbe Villa and the harbor , it leads also to four monuments in stone each in a different color , the stone need to be activate by a precise person and warp the team to a place related to this character. There the Shadow copies are waiting. *The Coloreless School : A copy of Jenis Royal Academy without colors , the group have to beat in this place the black armors and avoid the colored ones in order to make the color return and open the gate to the abbandoned school, Klose is needed for this mission. once that is done the group heve to fight the shadow copies of the Black Ravens ( the gang of agate in ruan) and next have to fight the shadow of Von auslee Nephew Buttler Phillip. The prsence of Julia , Agate and Richard add dialogue. *The Reversed Lab : similar to the Ouroboros laboratory in Valleria lake's center at the difference that all the structure has switched the right has become the left and the left put at right, Anelace is the obligatory character here and the heroes must fight the shadows of bracers Grant , Karna and Kurt in order to reach to the top of the giant structure where the copy of the woman Bracer is waiting : Killika , the one in charge of Zeiss Guild Branch. Zane can be a part of the event. *The imprenable foretress : the exact copy of the Leiston Foretress were Richard is needed. The group will have to visit each section of the fort in order to find the keys , we first fight the newly brown colonel met in FC , then Almathea who was Richard's lieutenant , then the General Morgan and finally the awaited Cassius Bright. Estelle , Julia ,Joshua ,Riese and almost every characters are related to Cassius. *The Ark of darkness is the Last copy of places : the copy of The Glorious ( Ouroboros mother airship), the only difference it has with the true is the red color changing for the black , Joshua is also required for this mission. In the cells the group free another time Gilbert and fight the shadows of the Capua familly. In the command room the group Fights again Ouroboros legions : Lucciola , Walter and B-Blanc at the same time. Josette can participate during the Capua fight and Renne , Schera and Zane for the Legions battle. *When the Seal of the black ark is broken the party can next warp to the Farewell Arena always with Joshua .There they fight the Swartzritter with his mechanical dragon , Joshua had already found out that the Black Knight was in fact his lost best friend Leon , not a copy but the true resurrected by the Cube power , by adding Estelle and Renne a longer dialogue will occur. *Aster House : the convent were Kevin and Riese have grown and where Kevin's past and Lord of Phantasma's identity is revealed Gehenna This area has many bridges leading to several platforms that float in a Hellish void. Demonic creatures inhabit this realm. Kevin and Riese are confronted by Shadow Weissman. Another part of this area is a bonus dungeon and gives access to more powerful weapons and the final pass for the Grancel Arena. Trivia In the Judeo-Christian religions, Gehenna refers to Hell. Category:Locations Category:The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd